Last Saturday
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: AU/ There's a new kid at Konoha High School, Sai, who's after Naruto. When Sasuke sees him with someone else, he isn't quite sure how to tell his best friend...and crush. SasuNaru/SaiNaru. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Last Saturday  
><strong>**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance with a dash of humor  
><strong>**Rating: T  
><strong>**Summary: AU/ Naruto's always been there for Sasuke, but that changes when he meets the new kid, Sai. Sasuke's willing to do anything to get Naruto back...SasuNaru/SaiNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi, language, AU. Taken place in "Konoha High School" where Minato is the principal (yes, he is alive). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Author's note: Yes, I _am _attempting a multi-chaptered story. It never goes well because I forget about it, lose interest, or just get lazy. But I'm going to try not to do that! I'm really excited about this story, actually, and hope everyone likes it. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes, I know, Sasuke," Naruto muttered, taking a step closer. "I know how you feel."<em>

"_Y-you do?" Sasuke asked, blushing and glancing down at the carpet-covered floor. _

"_I do. And I feel the same way." _

_Sasuke looked up in surprise to see his blonde friend _right there. _He leaned in and – _

RING!

Sasuke slammed his head against his wall as he was startled awake by the loud ringing that his phone was making. He rubbed his head and grabbed his phone, annoyed that someone would dare to interrupt his recurring dream.

"What?" he snapped into the phone.

"_Dreaming about me again?" _Naruto teased, chuckling.

"Totally," Sasuke said sarcastically. "What do you want? You practically gave me a heart attack."

"_You just woke up?" _

"Well, yeah," Sasuke said matter-of-factly, standing up and going to his drawer.

"_Dude, it's seven-thirty!" _

"All right."

"_Don't you 'all right' me! You're gonna be late and today after school is video game marathon; and if you get detention after school – so help me, God –" _

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm not gonna get in trouble. I have a half an hour. I'll make it."

"_You better or I swear – " _Naruto started threatening but Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear.

"If you want me to be ready, I gotta go," he interrupted then hung up the phone, setting it on his bed that he definitely didn't have time to make.

The raven dressed in a daze, thinking about the dream he kept having. Ever since last week he'd been having these dreams about his best friend. His most recent had stopped before they'd even kissed, but some nights it'd go on to something much...steamier. Something much more erotic. And just thinking about it made him blush for multiple reasons.

Sasuke glanced at the clock and quickly put his shoes on. At this rate, he should make it. And he'd make it just in time. He quickly grabbed his backpack, a pop-tart, and his house keys and quickly made his way to school

* * *

><p>The blonde smirked at the raven as he took his seat, panting and out-of-breath just as the bell rang. "You're lucky you're not late or I would'a kicked your ass."<p>

The black-haired teen nodded, his face flushed and his mouth open so he could get just a molecule of air into his lungs.

The first hour went by uneventfully. But then the second hour...

A knock at the classroom door was heard and Iruka-sensei stopped his lecture to open the wooden slide-door. A black-haired teen walked into the room, accompanied by Mr. Namikaze (also known as the principal, Minato, or – in Naruto's case – "dad"). Minato and Iruka murmured at the entryway as the unknown teen stood awkwardly off to the side.

In Sasuke's opinion, he wasn't all that bad-looking, but he wasn't handsome, either. He was terribly pale, his eyes bothered him. Something about the other raven's eyes sent chills down Sasuke's spine; like he would kill the teen without a second thought.

Minato broke away from he and Iruka's conversation and ushered the pale teen to the middle of the room. Minato smiled and said, "Class, this is Sai. He's just transferred here and I want you all to make him feel welcome since this _is _his homeroom. All right? Great." Minato's eyes scanned the room and his eyes stopped on the desk on the other side of Naruto that was occupied by Sasuke. "You can sit up there by Naruto, all right?" he told Sai and shooed him off.

Sai sat down next to Naruto awkwardly and set his stuff down. Naruto gave him a reassuring smile and reset his attention to the front of the room where Iruka-sensei had started to continue his lesson.

* * *

><p><em>There's definitely something weird about this guy, <em>Sasuke thought as his gaze drifted back over to Sai for about the tenth time that day. He was dressed in a plain gray t-shirt and black hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans and fingerless gloves. The way he dressed reminded Sasuke of a preppier version of himself; a more "douchebag" version. Like Sai, he wore black skinny jeans, but Sasuke's had holes that he cut himself when he was messing around with the butterfly knife he kept in his bedside table. Sasuke also wore long-sleeves, but his was under the band t-shirt he wore and worn only for the purpose of hiding his almost-faded scars. No one had ever seen them other than his best friend and he was going to keep it that way.

And they both kind of looked alike. In a weird way. Sasuke wasn't freakishly pale like this Sai kid was, but the facial structures were kind of the same. A little.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Sai asked, startling Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He quickly turned his head.

"About me." It wasn't a question.

"Of course not, I just happened to be looking in your general direction," Sasuke snapped. "There _is _a window behind you, you know. I was looking out there."

"I see," Sai said, turning back to the front of the room.

Sasuke scoffed and also turned to the front of the room. He didn't like this kid. Not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, the title will make more sense later on, but it's also the title of one of my favorite songs that I thought kind of fit the story. If you want to know the lyrics, I can post them, or look up "Last Saturday - Broadway." <strong>

**Review please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Last Saturday**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: AU/ Naruto's always been there for Sasuke, but that changes when he meets the new kid, Sai. Sasuke's willing to do anything to get Naruto back...SasuNaru/SaiNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi, language, AU. Taken place in "Konoha High School" where Minato is the principal (yes, he is alive). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just in case someone thought this or whatever, Sasuke is <em>not <em>afraid of Sai. He's bothered. My editor pointed this out and told me that that was what she thought. He's not afraid. K? Good :)**

**READREADREADREAD: There is cutting in this chapter. Just a warning. It was foreshadowed in the last chapter with the scars, but there is. It may be cliché, but I like it, so I'm sticking with it. **

* * *

><p>The date was Saturday when Sasuke got the phone call that he thought would end his entire life...<p>

"_Hey, dude, guess what!" _A chipper Naruto practically screamed.

"What?" Sasuke muttered grumpily, unhappy that his dream was interrupted yet again.

"_You know that new Sai kid?" _

"Yeah." Just the thought of the kid pissed the raved off.

"_This may come as a shock. You sure you wanna hear? You'll still like me right?" _By this point Sasuke was almost – _almost – _freaking out.

"Of course I will. And I do. So tell me, dobe." _I should be an actor, _Sasuke thought to himself, trying to ease the sense of panic. _I've got an amazing poker face and devilish good looks. _

"_Okay...so... He asked me out." _Deep breath. _"And I said yes." _

Every ounce of hope inside died right along with most of his cool and most of his resistance. "W-what?"

"_Oh, God. You're mad? You don't like me anymore! Oh, no! Sasuke, seriously! Are you mad?" _

"Uh, no..."

"_You don't sound sure." _

"Well, I am," he snapped. "I-I mean. That's good...I guess. I just don't like the guy."

"_Why not?" _Naruto asked. _"And why are you stuttering? You're Sasuke Uchiha; you don't stutter. You jealous?" _he teased.

"Of course I'm not! And he's annoying, that's why. He's got no emotions whatsoever! And he's a douchebag. And he looks creepily like me. And -"

"_He's not a douchebag," _Naruto defended.

"Yeah, he really is," Sasuke muttered, his eyes traveling over to his bedside table where the beautiful, beautiful butterfly knife lay inside, just taunting him, telling him to get off the phone so it can do it's job, so it can make him happy.

"_No, he's not!" _

Just by the tone of his voice, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was getting offended. "Whatever, then he's not, but he's annoying as hell, and you're not taking that from me."

Naruto scoffed. _"Whatever, man." _

"Listen, I gotta go," Sasuke said abruptly, starting to lean over and give into the temptation and the mockings.

"_What?" _

"I gotta go. I'll come over later. We'll watch Insidious or whatever you wanted. K?" By this point he was getting impatient. If Naruto didn't hang up in the next few seconds, he was gonna witness the beginnings of new scars and then Naruto was gonna come down and beat his ass.

"_Uh, all right...," _Naruto murmured, confused.

"Bye!" Sasuke nearly screamed and shut his phone. He leaned over and opened his bedside table and grabbed the knife in one swift motion. He almost grinned at it as it glinted in the light. The blade was still sharp as ever. The handle was silver with skulls on it. It was beautiful and he loved it.

Next, he thought of Naruto. How screwed over he was gonna get by that Sai kid. That guy was such a douche, Sasuke could tell. It was a natural talent of his. And that look Sai had given him... To put it simply, Sasuke was concerned, and he didn't know what he should do. Naruto was obviously ecstatic and Sasuke didn't want to ruin that for him. But he _knew _that kid was bad news!

The raven clenched his teeth and let the blade run over the skin on his inner forearm. He grinned as the long-unseen blood ran down his arm and dripped onto his leg. He barely had time to panic that it was going to get onto his bed before another cut was made, creating more blood and more stains. It continued for another 5 cuts before he finally stopped, small teardrops sliding down his face and a grimace on his lips. The pain of the blade was bittersweet and addicting, but it had to end at some time. And the sooner the better.

Sasuke got up slowly, trying to keep his arm steady and stumbled into the bathroom, trying to find the gauze and tape in the medicine cabinet. He quickly grabbed it and sat on the edge of his bathtub and grabbed the nearest towel, soaking it with water from the tub and gently rubbed his arm. Sasuke hissed and continued to carefully wipe it clean until the stains were mostly gone. He placed the gauze on the cuts and unraveled the tape with his teeth and free arm.

After finishing, he took a quick glance at himself and realized he was gonna have to ditch the pajamas. _Shame, too, _he thought to himself as he stripped, _I liked these ones..._

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the last chapter for this week since I have to go to Hell, a.k.a. Band camp. So when I get back, I'll post the next chapter which I have about half written.<strong>

**And, as an apology, I have a preview for you!**

* * *

><p>Naruto turned on the Xbox 360 and tossed a controller in Sasuke's general direction.<p>

Which flew straight at him.

And hit his arm.

The one he cut 3 hours prior to having a controller chucked at it.

Sasuke quickly stopped himself from screaming as pain suddenly enveloped his arm. He did, however, let out a hiss and a small whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut. The blonde turned around to see the raven holding a hand to his mouth and his eyes shut.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," Sasuke lied through his teeth and let his arm fall, grabbing the controller.

"What a bunch of bullshit." Naruto stomped over and held out his hand which Sasuke slapped. "Cute. Give. Me. Your. Arm."

Sasuke scoffed. "Why?"

"Give it."

The raven sighed and thrust his arm out at his friend, wincing as the blonde wrenched the sleeve up and irritated the cuts.

Naruto's jaw set as soon as he saw the gauze. He looked back at the raven, who was staring at the carpet as if it were the most exciting thing he'd ever seen. Naruto threw Sasuke's arm down. "Why?"

"What?" Sasuke stalled.

"Why."

"Because I wanted to."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. Preview for the next chapter, out next weekend. Again, sorry!<strong>

**Review right down there V and you get a cookie or pastry of your choice ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Last Saturday**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: AU/ Naruto's always been there for Sasuke, but that changes when he meets the new kid, Sai. Sasuke's willing to do anything to get Naruto back...SasuNaru/SaiNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi, language, AU. Taken place in "Konoha High School" where Minato is the principal (yes, he is alive). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter would have been up a while ago, but my editorbeta took about a decade to read the chapter, then she didn't tell me what needed to be fixed or to be added. So if this chapter sucks, it's all her fault. Just saying :) **

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he tugged on his sleeves. Naruto was all too perceptive and it could cause some trouble on his end if he found out about what had happened.<p>

He knocked and stood back, waiting for one of the Namikazes to open the door.

Naruto opened the door with a grin plastered on his face. "Hey, Sasuke! Come on in!"

He quickly entered the house, being extra careful not to bump his arm on anything on the way in. "So, you've finally agreed to watch it with me?" Naruto asked, practically jumping with excitement.

"I guess."

"You guess? That's not very enthusiastic," Naruto said, frowning.

"Since when have I been...'enthusiastic'?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Good question!" Naruto grinned. "So, let's watch it!"

"Whatever."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The movie was already over and Sasuke hadn't a clue what happened at all. The only thing he remembered was practically crapping himself when everyone started screaming about something or other.

Naruto leaned back and stretched, and Sasuke had to prevent himself from staring at him when his shirt lifted to reveal toned abs.

"Now what?" he asked, peeling his eyes away and staring at the floor.

"Dunno," Naruto answered, taking the DVD out of the player. "Halo?"

"Whatever."

Then the shit hit the fan.

Naruto turned on the Xbox 360 and tossed a controller in Sasuke's general direction.

Which flew straight at him.

And hit his arm.

The one he cut 3 hours prior to having a controller chucked at it.

Sasuke quickly stopped himself from screaming as pain suddenly enveloped his arm. He did, however, let out a hiss and a small whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut. The blonde turned around to see the raven holding a hand to his mouth and his eyes shut.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," Sasuke lied through his teeth and let his arm fall, grabbing the controller.

"What a bunch of bullshit." Naruto stomped over and held out his hand which Sasuke slapped. "Cute. Give. Me. Your. Arm."

Sasuke scoffed. "Why?"

"Give it."

The raven sighed and thrust his arm out at his friend, wincing as the blonde wrenched the sleeve up and irritated the cuts.

Naruto's jaw set as soon as he saw the gauze. He looked back at the raven, who was staring at the carpet as if it were the most exciting thing he'd ever seen. Naruto threw Sasuke's arm down. "Why?"

"What?" Sasuke stalled.

"Why."

"Because I wanted to."

They both stared at each other, their bodies tense.

Finally, Naruto's shoulders went slack as if he'd given up. "Why wont you tell me?" he asked quietly, his eyes cast down.

_Shit, _Sasuke cursed, realizing that look immediately. That was the same look Naruto had given Sasuke whenever he was _really _sad. The look Naruto made when he was about to cry. "I-I...I just..." Sasuke freaked out inside, not knowing what to do. If his best friend did cry, he'd feel like shit. _I have to come up with some sort of lie... I obviously can't tell him the truth! _"I...I started to think about...um, how much time you and Sai were going to spend together...and...since you're my only friend...," Sasuke trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging. It wasn't exactly a lie...but it wasn't the truth, either.

The blonde looked up at Sasuke and smirked. "That's all? Well, you must be dumb or something!" Sasuke gave him a look. "I'm not gonna spend more time with Sai than you! As if!" he scoffed and kneeled next the raven. "But seriously, if you do that again, I'm gonna punch you in the mouth."

Sasuke scoffed and looked anywhere else but the blonde. He couldn't believe he'd just lied to his best – and only – friend.

This was gonna end badly...

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Oh, my God. I'm so sorry for not posting earlier. I got lazy and I haven't really been in a "writing" mood, so I've been lounging since band camp ended. But I've been sick, too, so...<strong>

**Anyway!  
><strong>

**Sorry it was such a short chapter but I can't think of anything else to write but I have an idea for the next chapter. So hopefully it'll be up kind of soon.**

**So, review me, please :) Reviews make my day much better – even if it's only one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Last Saturday**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: AU/ Naruto's always been there for Sasuke, but that changes when he meets the new kid, Sai. Sasuke's willing to do anything to get Naruto back...SasuNaru/SaiNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi, language, AU. Taken place in "Konoha High School" where Minato is the principal (yes, he is alive).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update D: my laptop broke a few weeks ago and I haven't gotten it fixed yet. I did, however, get a new computer today, so that's what I'm writing on!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh as his blonde friend opened his bedroom door looking very disheveled. His hair was a mess - it looked like he had tried to lay it flat, but his hair never wanted to cooperate - his button-up white shirt that he was wearing had the buttons connected to the wrong holes and his jeans weren't even buttoned. "What in Kami's name are you wearing?" he asked, a suppressed laugh apparent in his voice.<p>

"Shut up, teme; I didn't invite you here so you can laugh at me!" the blonde exclaimed, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and pulling him into the bedroom.

"You didn't invite me, you demanded me to come over and come along with you and that thing," Sasuke said absentmindedly, ignoring Naruto's cry of "don't call him that!" and glancing around the messy bedroom. "What happened in here? Your closet throw up?" There were clothes everywhere; shirts, pants, wife beaters, and even boxers.

Sasuke smirked as he saw a particular pair that he'd always teased about. "Nice boxers," he commented, looking pointedly at the blue silk boxers with hearts and little doves.

"Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed, picking them up and shoving them in a random drawer, his face completely red.

"So what are we even doing? Dinner? Put-put golfing? Shin-digging?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think 'shin-digging' is a word," the blonde pointed out. "And we're going to see a movie and then going somewhere to eat."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched his friend struggling with the buttons on his shirt. "You're a dumbass," he declared, and leaned over to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded but was ignored.

Sasuke picked up a black band t-shirt and shoved it at him. "Put this on underneath and don't worry about buttoning it."

"Since when are you the fashion expert?" the blonde asked, but complied and put the t-shirt on and then the dress shirt.

"Since you dress like a slob every day. Now button your pants."

Naruto blushed and did what he was told.

"Now for your hair..." Sasuke reached out to help but the blonde yanked away.

"You aren't touching my hair! You're not gonna give me that chicken-ass hair of yours!" Naruto exclaimed, backing away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't be a moron. I'm not giving you my hair; it's my style and your hair isn't long enough. Now come here!" Sasuke pointed to the spot in front of him.

Naruto took a hesitant step forward and the raven grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward. He put his hand on the dobe's hair and quickly yanked away. "What the hell did you put in your hair?" he asked with horror.

"Gel," Naruto said innocently.

"Kami," Sasuke whispered to himself, wiping his hand on his black skinny jeans. "Go wash that shit out of your hair and come back."

* * *

><p>After fixing Naruto's hair, the two sat in the living room, watching some random show on TV while they waited for...that thing.<p>

"Look a little more excited, will ya?" Naruto said, punching Sasuke in his band t-shirt-and-white-long-sleeved-shirt-clad arm.

The raven lifted his head from where they were resting on his knees that he had pulled up to his chest. "Why should I be excited to waste, like, three or four hours of my life on that thing?"

"Stop calling him 'that thing!'" Naruto exclaimed, flailing his arms.

"Uh huh," Sasuke muttered, laying his head back on his knees.

"Your wrist still hurt?" Naruto asked suddenly.

The raven-haired teen looked up with surprise. "What?"

"You know...from the other day. Does it hurt?" Naruto was looking at him with such concern it surprised the raven.

"Uh...n-no," Sasuke stuttered, staring at his bright blue Chuck Taylor's.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Can I see it?" the blonde repeated.

"If this is a ploy to get me to show you my scars so you can decide if I've cut recently or not it's not gonna work."

"No, I just wanna make sure it's healing okay."

"Uh, okay...," Sasuke murmured, pulling his left sleeve up.

His most recent cut was starting to scab over, leaving it a weird brown color. The blonde looked at all the scars from his friend's past. There were some that were so old they were barely visible and there were some that were newer and were a bright pink.

As he was examining the cuts from the other day, Naruto muttered, " Hmm, I'm not really and expert on stuff like this so..." The blonde paused and then shouted, "Dad!"

Sasuke yanked his arm away with wide eyes and quickly pulled his sleeve down.

Minato poked his blonde head around the corner of the living room. "Yes?"

"Hey, dad, we're leaving soon," Naruto informed Minato and Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Okay, have fun and be back by eleven," he said.

"'Kay."

Minato left the room and once his footsteps couldn't be heard, Sasuke turned and punched Naruto in the arm...hard. "You asshole!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were gonna rat me out!"

Naruto laughed as he rubbed his bruising arm. "You know I wouldn't tell him!"

Sasuke set his jaw and looked straight forward. "You're an asshole," he stated again.

"Ah, dammit," Naruto said. "You're making your angry Sasu-chan face," the blonde teased with a smirk.

Sasuke turned and punched his friend again. "Ow! That was the same spot!"

"Good," Sasuke said.

Naruto opened his mouth to most likely yell something at the raven when there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" the blonde shouted. Just before he opened the door, he turned to Sasuke and said, "This isn't over!"

Sasuke smirked and flipped him off as he turned to open the door where the thing was standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that night while Naruto and It (he was forced to change it's name after Naruto yelled at him) held hands and more or less watched the movie. Sasuke wasn't even sure what they were watching, he hadn't been paying attention - just thinking. Brooding.<p>

He didn't even notice the movie was over until the lights turned on and people started leaving. He glanced over to his friend and saw him stretching, his hand no longer intertwined with It's (1). "So where do we wanna eat?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Don't care," Sasuke muttered, his hands folded over his mouth - an old habit he used to have when he was upset or bored.

"How about that new place downtown? It's just a five minute drive from here," Sai suggested with a small smile.

"Sure!" Naruto grinned back and Sasuke fought the urge to vomit.

The three followed the crowd out the double doors of the theater and over to It's stupid black Mustang. To be completely honest with himself, Sasuke was jealous and he wasn't afraid to admit it - Sai had an amazing car and he envied it.

He also had an amazing boyfriend, but that wasn't something he'd admit aloud.

"Have I mentioned I want to steal your car?" Sasuke asked, trying to at least make some sort of small talk so he didn't get lectured later on for "being rude and not even saying anything."

"Thanks, I suppose," Sai replied. Sasuke grunted and promised himself he wasn't going to talk to the prick ever again after tonight; Naruto could go on dates without him.

Naruto and It started some sort of conversation in the front seat, but Sasuke didn't listen.

"What do you think, Sasu?" Naruto asked, turning around.

"About what?" he asked.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "About the movie, dipshit."

"Uh, it was okay...I guess," Sasuke said, trying to give a neutral answer.

"Okay? It was amazing!" Naruto exclaimed, completely outraged that his best friend thought the movie was "okay."

"Fine, fine, it was amazing," Sasuke surrendered. He didn't even know if the movie was good, let alone "amazing."

Naruto turned back around in his seat, satisfied with his answer.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sasuke heard the Namikaze's bathroom door close, he quickly closed his eyes and acted as if he were sleeping on the couch. Naruto threw the remote at his friend as he dried his blonde hair. "I know you're not sleeping."<p>

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes, chucking the remote back at his friend. "I _should _be," Sasuke muttered, rubbing his forearm where the remote hit him.

"Why didn't you talk to him?" Naruto asked, getting ready to start his lecture.

"We have absolutely nothing in common," Sasuke answered as he walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Minato was gone by the time the two had returned home, claiming he'd be back by the time they woke up tomorrow.

"I'm sure you could have thought of something!"

"I _did _think of something," Sasuke defended, opening the lid on the bottle of Mountain Dew and taking a swig of it. "But It didn't seem to want to start a conversation with me."

"Stop calling him 'It.' And he texted me when we got back and asked why you didn't like him. He _knows, _Sasuke. He's not stupid."

"Uh huh," he muttered, walking back into the living room and flopping onto the black leather couch. "I don't care if he thinks I like him or not. I'm not going anymore," Sasuke stated, reached for the remote, and turned it on.

Naruto scowled and stood in front of the TV, causing Sasuke to sigh. "You're going with us tomorrow." It wasn't a question.

"No, I'm not. And don't think you can force me. I can find ways to keep me from going," Sasuke threatened. "You don't scare me at all."

Naruto sighed and let his shoulders slump. "I just don't get why you don't like him, Sasuke."

"Because I've _never _liked him. I don't like _anybody. _People annoy me and you know that."

"I don't annoy you...," Naruto said, cocking his head to the side.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Sasuke teased. "You know I've never liked that kid from the moment he moved to our school."

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde mumbled as he moved to the couch and sat down next to Sasuke. "You know, you're not a very social person."

"No; really?"

"True story, bro."

Sasuke scoffed as he flipped through the channels, trying to find something half-way decent to watch. When he finally found something, he realized that something was tickling his jaw. When he went to slap it away, he realized it was a big mop of blonde hair connected to a large blonde head that was resting on his shoulder. The raven sighed and let his head loll back, ready for a night of no sleep.

* * *

><p>(1) "OMG THERE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AN APOSTROPHE BECAUSE THAT MAKES IT 'IT IS!'" It has an apostrophe because it is used as a name in this case. So don't mention it -_-<p>

**So, you guys have been adding me to Alert and such, but I want more reviews :( It would really make me happy if I got more reviews on this, just to know you're out there. I don't bite; promise!**

**And...I'm not really sure when I'll be able to update again so :\ sorry! But be happy, because I think this might be the longest chapter...**

**Oh, and for the record, I wrote most of this on my iPod XP  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm gonna introduce a new character in this chapter. I'm also thinking of changing the overall summary because I feel like it's necessary. So, if you find this story with a new summary, that's why. **

**I'm also proud of myself that this didn't take a month to put up and that I'm already started on the sixth chapter (this chapter could have been up a while ago but I've been to lazy to actually type it. Writing this is what I do during Chemistry)!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Sasuke grumbled to himself as he watched the couple cuddling across from him. The three were sitting on a picnic table that was set up right next to a tree – a tree that Sai was currently leaning against with Naruto leaning against him. The raven rest his hand on the table, his face in the crook of his elbow.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" the blonde asked, a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"Wanna go home," Sasuke lied, closing his eyes to try to get away from the sick image of his best friend and that prick out of his mind.

"Oh. Why don't you ditch?" Naruto suggested, tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke glanced up at his friend suspiciously. "What?"

"I mean, you look miserable and stuff...why don't you just go home?"

Naruto had never liked the idea of Sasuke skipping school every once in a while; actually, he completely despised it. Every time he did it, he got a call that night with a lecturing Naruto on the other line. But the fact he _suggested _it. ...Was the world coming to an end?

"I thought you hated me ditching class...," Sasuke said, looking at the blonde with suspicion.

"I do," he said, shrugging, "but if you're miserable and really don't wanna be here, then I guess being at home would make you better, right? Besides..." Naruto looked at him with a serious expression. "I'll be over after school to drop off homework and such." _I'll be there to make sure you haven't done anything stupid._

"Yeah, yeah," the raven muttered, standing up from his spot on the picnic bench and stretching. "I'll be at home. See ya at three or whatever." Sasuke turned to walk away.

"Actually," Naruto called, "it'll probably be around four or five; I'm going to Sai's after school."

Sasuke froze in his spot, his face contorting into a sneer. He took a deep breath before calmly saying, "K," and walked away.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Naruto had stopped by in the early evening to "see how he was doing" and "what he'd been up to while everyone else was at school."<p>

The blonde had stayed for an hour or two before heading home, claiming that his dad had promised to take him out for ramen and that he still had chores to do. The raven had nodded and walked him out the door, a little disappointed that Naruto was leaving so soon.

After the sun had set, Sasuke decided to take a walk to clear his mind and such. And as he was walking down the street, he heard a throaty moan and the raven rolled his eyes. It wasn't uncommon for teens to be going at it at the time of night in the alleyways.

"Keep it down!" a voice hissed, and Sasuke immediately froze. He would know that bastard's voice anywhere. But...it couldn't be...Sai was with the blonde dobe as far as Sasuke knew; they couldn't have broken up in the past hour.

The raven quickly hid behind the dumpster and peered out at the two teens. Sai was pushing some pink-haired whore against the wall, grinding against her like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke quickly and quietly left, rage filling every ounce, every cell, ever fiber of his body. He was tempted to go and beat that prick into the ground. Maybe beat him half to death and bury him alive.

Awful thoughts ran through the Uchiha's mind as he walked, his head lowered, face contorted in a scowl, and hands in tight fists at his side.

He hadn't realized that he was walking toward the dobe's house until the door opened and Minato poked his head out to look at the black-haired teen on his front porch. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked just a surprised as the older Namikaze. "Uh...well...I don't know... Is Naruto available?" Minato nodded looked concerned and let him into the house.

"So, Sasuke, what are you doing out so late?" The blonde asked. "It's almost ten."

The raven's eyes widened. "Is it really? After Naruo left, I went for a walk. I didn't realize I'd been walking for so long. To be honest I didn't even know I was walking here; this is just where I ended up." As he was talking, Sasuke was inching his way toward the long staircase. "If you'll excuse me, I have to speak with Naruto."

Minato nodded as the Uchiha ascended the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he ignored his sensei and thought about the night before.<p>

_The raven tentatively opened the dobe's bedroom door and slipped inside, a confused look still on his face. _

_And he wasn't the only one there, it seemed. _

_Sai froze with one leg in the blonde's bedroom window and another on the tree branch outside. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stared Sai down. _

"_I came to tell you something but it looks like you're busy," he replied, his eyes never moving from Sai. _

"_Uh..."_

"_How long has _this _been going on?" the Uchiha asked, eyes narrowing._

"_Just today, I promise!" the blonde exclaimed, leaping out of bed. "He told me he needed to tell me something." _

_The raven managed to peel his eyes away from the bastard and glare – with less intensity – at the blonde that was practically clinging to him. _

"_And why shouldn't I go downstairs right now and tell Minato?" Sasuke looked back at the other black-haired teen. "I'm sure he's be thrilled to hear about his son's _delinquent _boyfriend sneaking into his window at night."_

"_Teme, you'd better not!" the dobe threatened, punching the raven's arm. "And it's not _nights, _it's night; tonight." _

_Sasuke huffed. He didn't want to say something he'd regret. "I'm leaving." He rounded on Sai. "I better not see you in here anymore." Sasuke scowled before turning on his heel to leave the room. _

"_Wait! What were you gonna tell me?" Naruto asked_

_The Uchiha didn't even turn around. "Maybe I'll tell you later," he said and left the house. _

Sasuke was jolted out of his thoughts as a wadded up piece of paper smacked him in the back of the head. He grumbled something incoherent before opening the note under his desk.

_Are you still mad? _it read in Naruto's quick but slightly neat handwriting.

_I suppose not. _he replied, tossing it back to the seat behind him with ease. Sasuke had always sat in front of Naruto, so by the time he'd hit high school, he was a pro at note-passing.

He could hear Naruto give a quiet huff and he smirked. _What were you going to tell me last night? _

This was the hard part. Did he tell the dobe? The only problem was that he might think Sasuke was lying because of his hatred for the prick.

_Nothing. _The Uchiha tossed the note back to the blonde just before the signal for the end of the day rang.

Naruto grabbed his books before walking over to the raven's desk. Sai, of course, followed and took the dobe's hand. Sai acted as if he didn't even notice them and walked toward the door. "You're gonna tell me," the blonde declared, walking slightly behind the Uchiha.

"At some point, yeah, I am."

"What not just tell me now?" the dobe questioned.

"Because... I need to find a way to tell you."

Naruto quickly let go of Sai's hand and placed himself directly in front of Sasuke. "You better not have done it again," he said, a solemn look on his face.

Sasuke just stood there for a moment, staring at the blonde before understanding, shaking his head slowly. Naruto moved out of his way. "It's got nothing to do with me," he said, shoving his books in his locker as Sai said his quiet goodbyes and the two shared a hug.

"Well then, what's it got to do with?" The two walked down the stairs and over to the front doors.

"That douchebag of a person you call your boyfriend," he muttered, blocking out the sun with his hand.

Naruto pouted. "He's not – hey look!" Sasuke's eyes followed to where the blonde was happily pointing. At the row right in front of the parking lot, a black Mustang was parked, a pale, long-haired young adult leaning against the hood.

Sasuke stared, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "I-Itachi?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter. To be honest, I don't really know where this is going...I'm just sort of going with the flow. So what happens next is a surprise to us all XD<strong>

**Leave a review, I don't bite and I'll give you a virtual Poke-cake :) **

**Sorry, I'm on a Pokemon kick :P **


End file.
